


Jingle bells...

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [51]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), november - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: When is the right time to start Celebrating Christmas, if you celebrate it at all?Disagreements about the little things.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: 666 Ineffable Husbands





	Jingle bells...

### Notes:

> 2019-11-08  
Alternative title: 'The Too Much Gene' bc I watched too much Jenna Marbles & I think she and Crowley have a few things in common. Also, the sweater mentioned can be seen in some of her Videos.

Aziraphale is enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate in the quiet of the bookstore one evening, when-

_Cling! Ratter! Jingle! Clang! Jinglejinglejingle!_

Crowley strides in, and for once the noise doesn't seem to stem from the demon walking into things or accidentally-or-not-so-accidentally knocking something over, but rather-

"Crowley! What on _earth_ are you wearing?!"

Aziraphale's eyes flicker from an atrociously blinking pair of felted antlers with little bells on them in Crowley's long hair over a monstrosity of a red sweater with weird Holiday designs, reindeer and further bells and blinking red and green lights, a box of christmas cookies in one hand and a bag of decorations in the other down to boots with very fake mistletoe branches on the sides...

The angel is appalled. Not only is all of it extremely ugly- and really, doesn't Crowley usually care so much about style?- but also- it's only November! And even if it were the right time, it's a Christian holiday, shouldn't the demon _hate_ this?! No, wait, Jesus was a good friend of her... which doesnt make this joke of an outfit any better. Shaking his head at the grinning demon in exhasperation, Aziraphlae doesn't even know which part of it all to protest first.

In the end, he doesn't even have to say anything, as Crowley seems to know what he is thinking and starts laughing:

"Hey angel, don't look so freaked out! This shit is amazing! And you can't say Jesus wouldn't have approved of me making the best of remembering him whatever way feels right to me... and check this out!" She motions towards her sweater. It takes Aziraphale a second to see what the demon could possibly mean, but then-

"These raindeer are having _sex_!" He blurts out, then blushing immediately. Well, that should offend some people, no wonder the demon likes it- so that's one mystery solved...

Crowley grins, absolutely pleased with herself. "These cookies are _delish _by the way" she changes the topic as she puts down the box of treats, "and it's entirely your own fault to teach me to like eating things! Ah, I love the holiday season, everyone is constantly stressed, it is way too cold to actually be productive, and of course the _consumerism-_" She sounds entirely too happily im Aziraphale's opinion, and then she starts getting out the decorations... Oh no. More things that _blink_. At least there seem to be some real candles and tree branches in there? So once Crowley is done with this chaos, Aziraphale should be able to tone it all down to something that won't give him a headache without replacing all of it...

When the angel still only stares, Crowley sees that as an invitation to start putting things up. Fairy lights, baubles, stars and-

"Don't you think the tinsel's a bit much?" Aziraphale protests weakly.

Crowley just shrugs: "Eeeh. More is always better. Well, usually. Anyways. Of course hell would hate me doing this because of what it is and I think heaven wouldn't approve either because of what _I_ am so it's a win-win on pissing off everyone I wanna piss off really... Hey, look! Mistletoe!"

Aziraphale can't help but laugh when he sees that, indeed, Crowley has put up a bundle of mistletoe directly over the both of them. "You literally just put that there! Sneaky devious demon"

Before Crowley can reply, Aziraphale leans in and the demon let's him draw her into a kiss. 

It's warm and sweet, wonderful and very festive- and Aziraphale doesn't even say 'I told you so' when Crowley later has problems getting the tinsel out of her hair.

"I love you, you crazy demon."

Crowley blushes, although it is barely visible in the blinky red light. "Love you too, angel."

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley wears Ugly Christmas Sweaters bc it's just the thing to be done. Fashion is fashion. (Also possibly maybe Ugly Christmas Sweaters were their idea in the first place. But don't tell anyone)


End file.
